Miami Vice: Season 2's Untold Chronicles
by Assasinge2000
Summary: Dead bodies have been turning up all over Miami and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a gun and machete, and still nobody has a clue who the predatory killer is. Sonny Crockett is a strong and aggressive vice detective with a fondness for fast cars, and good lookin' gals. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the deranged
1. Chapter 1

Miami Vice: The Untold Chronicles

Book 1

Golden Revelations

Dead bodies have been turning up all over Miami and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a gun and machete, and still nobody has a clue who the predatory killer is.

Sonny Crockett is a strong and aggressive vice detective with a fondness for fast cars, and good lookin' gals. He doesn't know it yet but he is the only one who can stop the deranged killer.

When his ex wife, Caroline Crockett, is kidnapped, Sonny finds himself thrown into the centre of the investigation. His only clue is a broken tape recorder.

He and Tubbs decide to investigate with Lieutenant Castillo heading the investigation.

Can Tubbs and Crockett get Caroline and find the answers before the selfish killer and his deadly machete strike again?

Written by Assasinge2000.

Chapter 1: Dead Deal

Crockett barged into the OCB, swinging the door open and almost hitting Zito in the face standing near the door. He clearly wasn't happy with what had gone down back at

the pier. Tubbs followed suite, trying to consolidate Sonny and calm him down. "Hey listen man, it didn't go as planned. So what? We still have the witness to testify against

him in court man!"

"It's not that Tubbs, don't you see? We get Ortez and we are this close, THIS CLOSE to nailing him…and then one of his men gets a tip from some lunatic, and it's all over. Just like that. And the witness, if he kills her? You really think witness protection is going to do anything?"

Tubbs sat down with a sigh. Once Crockett went off, he knew there was no going back until he calmed down. Unfortunately, deep down he also felt the same way about the witness. He knew, that more often than not, the witness usually didn't make it or something happened where the suspect walked. And it was frustrating. Every bit of it.

Castillo walked out of his office and over to Sonny and Tubbs.

"Sonny, Tubbs. I need a word." Crockett looked up at him. "Sure." Both men got up and followed Castillo to his office. He shut the door behind him and stood behind his desk. Crockett looked grimly out the window. "Ortez's men knew you were heat." Castillo said, with an icy stare. Tubbs opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Crockett.

"I know. I know Marty…I know. And I just don't know how…how they would have known…. that we were heat? I mean…the only contact I met with was 2 days ago, and my judgement told me he wasn't one to tip Ortez off." "Lieutenant, we're about as frustrated about this as you are. We put in 8 months of work for this, only to be washed ashore…Sonny?" Sonny turned around. "Who was the guy you met with earlier to seal the deal?"

He scratched the back of his for a minute. "Eh uh…something Cruz…. something…. Santano. Santano Cruz. That was him. Why?" Tubbs excused himself for a minute. Crockett sat down in the bench across from Castillo, putting his hands over his face. "We only have the witness remaining to testify against him now, hope you realize that." Crockett looked up and gave a slight nod. "Yeah…yeah we do…" Castillo walked out the door. Crockett shortly followed.

Tubbs was with Gina near the police computer. Castillo walked over, with some seemingly important news. "Tubbs, Gina. Research won't be necessary." Gina and Tubbs shot each other a look. Castillo motioned everybody to follow him into the briefing room, where he had set up a projector. Apparently, this was very important. Castillo walked over to the screen that was being projected on. "Santano Cruz. Ex-military veteran who served in the Cuban army during the Cuban Missile Crisis." The slideshow switched to a young man in the army with a few others standing next to him behind a ship. "He was discharged in 1978, and went on to serve in the DEA alongside me in the covert operations of Southeast Asia. He and my former CIA agent partner Menton got involved in Lia Li's drug operation scandal. I'm sure you all remember that one."

Switek chuckled under his breath. "You sure bet we do Lt. What a funny guy!" His chuckle didn't last long when Castillo shot him a dead look right in the eyes. "He disappeared after the arrest of Lia Li. He hasn't been seen since…until now." Crockett looked at Tubbs, knowing there was more to this than Castillo said. The picture switched to another man with blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a tank top. "Auric Waters." Castillo went on further about him, but suddenly the audio seemed to be drowning out as Crockett's eyes grew wide. He knew the man. He recognized him instantly. "Crockett?..." He snapped out of his stance. "Yeah um. Lieutenant…can I speak to you in private after this?" Castillo nodded.

Auric Waters had server in the Vietnam army alongside Crockett during his Vietnam days, before he took on Law Enforcement. As far as Castillo, and Crockett knew, he had gone missing after being declared "mentally unstable and unfit for law enforcement" due to some head injuries he suffered during the war. Crockett still remembered the day Auric had received a call regarding his application for becoming a patrol officer, alongside Sonny. After being told his application was denied due to medical reasons, he threw a violent fit and stormed out of the house he and Sonny were living in. That was years ago. Now he runs one of the biggest child sex rings and drug operations in South America, with thousands of deaths falling at his doorstep each year.

The briefing was over and everyone had left but Tubbs and Crockett, alongside Castillo. "Uh, Lieutenant. About Auric, I wanted to talk about…" Castillo stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Yes?" Crockett hesitated, as Tubbs got up and sat on the table near them. "I know him. He served with me during Vietnam…" Tubbs perked up. "I know." Crockett looked at him. "You knew?...and you let him get away with it without telling me all this time?..."

Castillo made himself clear. "Sonny…you know, and I know I can't allow personal vendettas in the business here. If I had told you, you would have gone out there and done something that would put yourself at harm's play and possible hurt yourself and and Tubbs." Crockett turned around and sighed. He walked out the door. Tubbs followed him, leaving Castillo to look after the place. He had a grim look on his face, because he knew that Crockett would stop at nothing now to take him down.

It was a busy night that day. Glamorous woman made through the streets with their roller-skates down the streets of Miami, and a nightclub was blasting music loud just next to the local repair shop. The neon pink lights lit up reflections for every car passing by left and right, especially Sonny's Ferarri. He got out of the car and made his way through the streets, wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans with a white shirt on underneath.

He rang up the public telephone and called up Castillo. "Get me the Lieutenant…yeah, thanks. Uh, Castillo, listen…I need to meet him. Tomorrow." There was a small pause on Sonny's end, then Castillo denied the request. He angrily hung up the phone. He was going to find him…and kill him. One way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Search in Vain

"Tubbs, a word please." He looked up at Castillo looming over him with a serious expression over his face. Not that he really ever smiled anyway, of course. Tubbs casually walked over to the Lieutenant's office and sat down. "Tubbs I need you to keep Sonny away or distracted from the whole Auric Waters thing. If he snaps loose, we're looking at a blown case here and possible charges for obstruction of justice…" Tubbs nodded. "Hey, don't worry man…you know me, I'll keep him in check. Thanks Lieutenant." Castillo simply looked at him as he walked out. He knew Crockett was a good one, but hard to restrain on personal matters. This wouldn't be easy.

Down at the Anderson, a man in a pin stripe suit made his way over to the counter at the bar. He ordered a martini and nervously fumbled with his thumbs, seemingly waiting for someone to arrive. Well, someone did arrive after all. A man in a top hat and some interesting looking shades came dancing into the bar with a half black, half golden cain in his right hand. Jamming with the music towards the nervous dealer, he stopped. He thought he migh've seen some certain folks in a car across the street, but a little further away from them…then he dismissed the thought because he was getting distracted. Those two folks were Crockett and Tubbs on a stakeout with Switke and Zito.

"Cruz. Cruz..Cruz…Cruz….I should have known…it would be you to screw me over my deal, no?" Santano suddenly began denying the accusations furiously and fast, not wanting to be killed. "No, I-.I didn't mean for it to go down like that man, I didn't know they were heat man….really…" A silenced gunshot was heard only around the man standing in front of Cruz. Santano's eyes widened as he died, slowly and painfully in the man's arms. "It's too bad Cruz….it really is…." he dragged Cruz along, and when questioned he claimed he was just drunk and had passed out. He dumped his body in the trash outside and made a break for the car waiting for him.

Switek and Zito overheard the action through their distance hearing devices in the van, but the device's frequency range was cut short as the silenced gunshot's noise was the last thing they were able to pick up. They looked at each other. "Move. Now." Immediately hustling towards the bar Crockett made a run for the back and entrance with Switek, while Tubbs and Zito decided to take the front entrance. Tubbs ran in first, shoving his way through multiple people who weren't happy that they were being shoved off by two seemingly normal people. Crockett made a break for the back, hoping to catch the man going for the getaway car in time. He drew his Deagle out just in case there was any, uninvited action.

Switek looked to his left in the back alley and noticed the body thrown onto the overfilled dumpster. Not so pretty of a sight. "Hey Sonny…. might want to, look here…I think you'll find our man. Preserved too well", he remarked with a little distress. Crockett turned and looked. His face fell. "Oh no….no, no, no...this isn't what was supposed to happen….", he said while hustling towards Cruz's body. Tubbs and Zito caught up just as the other two got to the dumpster. Tubbs took one look at scene and the thought process was already going through his head.

Switek had already called for an ambulance and other PD officials were on their way to the crime scene. The day didn't seem very promising for them. Or did it?

Later that evening, Ballistics reports had come back, identifying the bullet used as a 9mm pistol, with a suppressor nozzle attached to silence the gun. "Did you get the car?" Castillo asked. "Well, I tried to but uh, my attention was drawn to Cruz's body after Switek told me." Castillo looked at Sonny, then Tubbs, and then Switek and Zito. "You're all responsible for the getaway of the drug dealer and the death of Cruz." They said nothing, acknowledging their grim reality. "Homicide called. They have something for us that could be of interest as evidence." With that, he slimmed his tie down in the wind and walked off to his car.

Crockett took off his sunglasses to admire a orange sunset, and a crime scene. "Can you believe it? This just keeps getting ridiculous and more stupid everyday….I'll be damned if Auric isn't the last one to be alive at this point…" Tubbs snickered a little. "Maybe if he drowns in his own waters, that'd be real nice Sonny, ha!" Sonny chuckled a little. Sure needed the humor at times like these. "Well, I guess that's a wrap for me. I'm out guys, see ya at the bureau", Zito said. Everyone waved him off and soon left for the bureau. Things just didn't seem to add up here and there. Hell.

Castillo asked for everyone to gather at the conference room. One of the homicide group members came in shortly after everyone had taken their seats. "This is Jim Mueller, a close friend at Homicide. He and his team think they found something of significant interest that could help us prove this case against Ortez." Jim went over to Castillo's desk and pulled out a bag labeled "EVIDENCE" with the respective warnings on it. He passed it around. "Hell is this? A tape recorder?" Switek had the nerve to pipe again. "So you're saying that he recorded everything we need? Awesome! Case closed." Castillo shot him a look again, causing Switek to zip his mouth for the rest of the session. "Yes, this is a tape recorder. But we have a slight problem on hand with it. It has Auric Water's confessions of murders and drug dealings from 5 years ago. But they're not all on this tape."

Everyone piped with confusion. "The tape cuts off half way through his confessions. We have reasonable cause to believe he may have split the tape up into several separate recordings for protection against himself." Tubbs piped up with a question. "Wait, Lieutenant, why would he do this? In the first place at all?..." "Ah Rico, it makes sense. I knew the guy and he was paranoid as hell about everything, everywhere. Man, you should've seen the stuff he used to take when we got out of Vietnam…", he said with a nostalgic chuckle. "How I ever put up with him…I don't know….I don't know man…."

"At most, it makes sense to the same way Nixon was paranoid about the Watergate scandal and related evidence. He was paranoid about losing the election, so he went ahead with the plan and taped his conversations with his members and employees at the White House…", Castillo said with pride. "So…now what?" Castillo looked at Zito once and then said, "Find them. Find the rest of the tapes."

Everyone looked at each other in a frenzy. The rest of the tapes? How the hell were they supposed to know where they were? This case fell hard on the team this time, for this would undoubtedly be a hard task for everyone. But if it meant bringing Waters down one way or the other, he was determined to find the rest of the tapes. How, was the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pretty Girls and Tape Recorders

Crockett and Tubbs sat somewhat impatiently in his Daytona. It was a dark, yet colorful night in the streets of Miami. But they weren't here for any fun in the clubs. Well, not yet at least. They'd been ordered to find the remaining set of tape recorders that would help put Ortez, along with Waters behind bars when presented in court. They just had to get to the tapes fast before Waters found out the police were in possession of one of them and destroyed the rest.

"Hey man…you really think this guy would fool himself into recording himself?" Crockett briefly looked at him and sarcastically chuckled. "Rico…. you bet. At this point, this guy couldn't tell the difference between chalk on the board and his coke!" They both laughed to lighten the mood up. They were still waiting for a car to show up that, supposedly may have a man carrying the recorder on him. Though it seemed unlikely, it was worth a shot anyway. As per Crockett's sayings, didn't seem Waters was the brightest bulb around town. Crockett was getting impatient. "Why the hell do these druggies always use the Mercs?...speed things up for us if they chose a better car, y'know…" Rico chuckled. Before he could remark back, their target arrived.

Rico nudged Sonny. "Sonny…" Crockett swiftly turned around to see a black SUV heading down the road their way, and got ready to follow them. The SUV made past a few cars down the street and eventually past them. "Action baby…" He pulled into gear into began to trail them, fast enough to stay with them, but slow enough for them to not notice or be alerted. The SUV made some seemingly questionable turns down different roads, worrying Crockett that they may have picked up on their trailing, but then it soon pulled into a nightclub just on 5th avenue. Crockett smiled. Nothing like a good bar brawl, eh?

The SUV parked itself outside the nightclub and dropped 3 men off, all in black striped suits and tied back hair, slicked mind you. "Well well well Rico…looks like one of these presents has a toy for us and the others some coal…" Rico agreed. "Yeah…this aint gun be easy partner…" Crockett pulled into a parking spot and as he got out, said," Nothing ever came easy." Rico smiled. "Alright, I'll take on one of them and you the other. We'll leave the last for us. Yeah?" "Yea. Let's go."

Both men made their way to a vibrant display of colors of the nightclub, lighting up the heat of Miami and the open roads. Sonny made his way into the front, passing off for one of the managers of the club and gravitated towards the bar. "One uh, Martini. No, that's all, thank you." He stood there waiting in his white pastel suit and white linen pants. Definitely looked nice, but the heat sure killed him second after second in the suit. A lady casually approached him as he surveyed the club for one of the men. As he spotted one of them, she spoke.

"Hi."

Crockett quickly turned around and smiled. "Hello…Mrs?..." "Julia. Julia Ferry." Crockett raised his eyebrows in apparent interest, then spoke back. "Sonny Crockett", he said as he shook her hand. Time was slipping and he needed the recorder. "So uh, need something?" he asked slightly impatiently. She ran her fingers down his chest. "No…not at the moment…Sonny…" She had a dreamy look in her eyes, one that spoke of something Crockett wasn't in the mood for at the moment. "Yeah well uh, if you don't mind…I need to use the bathroom…" He gave a quick smile and moved out of her way. She was left staring in disgust for a few minutes, then pulled out a cellphone from her purse.

"He's coming. Be ready." Then she walked off. Crockett made his way casually towards one of the men he had spotted earlier, eyeing Rico in the corner of his eye. He had already made contact with one of the men, he was just behind on his contact. "Evenin' boys…I don't suppose you're up for a nice, friendly chat?..." he said with a sarcastic tone. The man turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" A thick Russian accent was heard.

"Well you see…I've heard things…great things about your, let's say, business? And it has caught my attention. Allow me, I'm Sonny Burnett." The man stared him back for a few seconds, then turned around and spoke into his earpiece something Crockett couldn't make out. He turned back. "Why don't we sit and have a drink…Mr. Burnett?" Crockett nodded approvingly.

They both sat down to discuss "matters". "So…how much are you looking for?" Crockett seemed to ponder for a bit. "Mm…. how about…. three keys. You got three keys?" The man seemed to be receiving a message through his earpiece for a second, then he turned around. And flipped the table over, startling everyone over the loud music. "Hey mister…woah…" The man got up and reached for a gun from his holster, and Crockett jumped towards him, knocking him and the man over back. Rico picked up on the action and pulled out his revolver.

"Freeze! Miami Vice!" A fight ensued in both parts of the club. On one end, Crockett was exchanging fists with a large Russian man, and on another Rico was exchanging fists with a skinny Italian dealer. Things got chaotic, as chairs were being flipped over and Crockett threw a bottle of champagne at the Russia man but missed as he ducked, hitting the Italian man instead. Rico startled for a second, then grinned. Job done there. He moved in to help Crockett. Until the 3rd man appeared from their back. Crockett was thrown over the counter and knocked over several shots and glasses along the way. People were screaming and running to avoid injuries.

Rico grabbed the Russian from the back of his collar, choking him until a large hand grabbed his neck, pulled him around and threw him over a small table. He towered over him and pulled out a pistol. "Not today my friend…" It was the same man who killed Cruz! Crockett swiftly pushed the Russian into the man aiming for Rico, knocking him over and giving Rico enough time to roll over before the two fell on him. He picked up both the guns and etched them into his belt and pulled out his handcuffs.

The Russian kicked Crockett backwards onto the counter, but not over it. This gave him enough time to get up and go for Rico. Rico fought back, giving Cruz's killer enough time to make a break for the entrance and leave. The Russian turned his face one more time to see Rico just before he was knocked out for a very, long time.

Crockett kneeled down next to him, breathing heavily, then looked at Rico. Both had the same thoughts of _Damn this did not go well._ He dug around in his pockets for the recorder, but found nothing. Leaving the mess they had left behind, they carried him tiredly over to Crockett's car and threw him in. A Hard Days Night right there.

At the OCB, the Russian was taken in for questioning. Castillo stood outside the room, looking at the man inside and listening through a tape recorder. The man was Vladimir Kislyak, a 42 year old drug dealer who had been with the Russian Mafia and had come to Miami to score some profit in the last few years. Well, that wasn't happening anymore. Crockett barged in and shut the door behind him. He took one look at Vladimir and walked up to him.

"Who do you work for?" He waited for a response. He didn't get one. He asked again more aggressively," WHO do you work for?...VLAD?" He stared him down angrily and knelt down to level his height with his in the chair. Vladimir began reaching for a little paper in his pocket. Crockett immediately drew his gun at him. "Stop right there Vlad boy…this one isn't going to save you…" He slowly took the paper out and uncrumpled it. He grabbed a pen from the table and began scribbling something on it. Crockett slowly holstered his gun again. Vladimir turned the paper towards him.

 _Caroline_

 _Crockett_

And drew a small skull underneath the text. Crockett's eyes widened in shock, and swiftly turned around. Something had happened to Caroline. Something bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not my Miami

Sonny grabbed Vladimir by the collar and ruffled him up against the wall and started shouting at him. "WHERE'S CAROLINE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! ANSWER ME!." With anger raging in his eyes and getting close to possibly killing him, Castillo had to walk into the room and bring Sonny back to his senses before he did any harm. "Lieutenant, he-…" "I know. I've dispatched units out to get to her house." Sonny started in anger at Vladimir, who was quietly dusting his suit off.

"Throw him in." Castillo motioned for him to be arrested and taken away. Sonny got up and starting putting his coat on. "Sonny-""Marty…I have to go. I have to go, DON'T YOU SEE?" Castillo stared him back for what seemed like an eternity. "Fine. But I can't risk any skip ups on this one. I hope you know that." Sonny looked him back for a few seconds, nodded his head and left. Castillo had a bad feeling for how this was going to go down…

Crockett got into his Daytona and put on his sunglasses. It was evening, but there was still sun left to warrant a reason for sunglasses. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and headed Southbound to where Caroline lived. All he could think as he rode down the freeway was whether Caroline was okay or not. It boggled his mind, knowing that he was dealing with someone who was outrageously out of his mind, and having been a personal friend of his did not help matters at all. If anything, his hatred for him only grew worse and now he was out on a personal vendetta, realizing he could jeopardize the case if he didn't play his cards right.

He pulled into the intersection just before the light went red, going down the street. The sleek lines of the Ferrari had heads turning at every moment it drove by. Crockett couldn't help but smile. It really was a beauty. He started approaching Caroline's house, noticing a familiar Cadillac parked on the curb near it. He smiled. Rico had managed to beat him to it. He pulled in behind his car and got out, running towards the gate.

He rang the doorbell with fear, hoping everything was fine. "I'll get it," a voice from inside came. It was Rico who approached the door in a plaid blue suit. Typical of him. "Hey!...Sonny!..." He ushered him inside. "Thanks Rico…for, you know, being here and all." Rico chuckled. "Aw come on partner…anything I'd do to do my friend a service." Sonny smiled, then spotted Caroline sitting on the couch next to the kitchen. "Caroline…." He was left saying as she quickly got up and hugged Sonny.

"You're alright….right?" She nodded.

"Yes….yes I'm fine Sonny…" He looked around. "Now listen….I'm going to be here to protect you…you know while, Rico and everyone are gone, ok?" She smiled. "I know. I know Sonny." He smiled back and took off his jacket, hanging it on rack. "Hey Rico…thanks again man…but you better get goin'. Castillo ain't too happy about this." "Yeah, sure. Take care man!" He waved and left. The blue Cadillac left in the heat of the Miami night, leaving a Daytona parked outside the house…and two SUVs on the other side of the curb.

"Well well well Caroline…I'm sorry this has happened to you…" She sighed. "I…I know. It's just…" Sonny sat upright. "Just what?" She looked into deep space. "You being a cop and everything….it's just so hard…" Sonny looked at her, and hung his head. "Caroline….I'm sorry….I really am. But you know me….I can't just, abandon my duties now. If anything, the PD needs my help more than ever on this one." She looked at him. "Caroline…..it's Auric."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. "Auric…the one…the one you used to know in the military?..." Sonny nodded. "Yeah….he um…he's back in town, let's just say." Caroline grew frustrated at the situation. "Why….why is he here?...oh Sonny…..this is just..with Billy and all…" Sonny got up and grabbed her arms together. "Caroline. Caroline…it's going to be alright. Trust me. Please.

She stood in despair and sat down. She didn't know what to make of this…there was a reason she divorced him and yet…everything kept seemed to be circling her no matter what. "Caroline trust me. Please. He won't do anything to you, I promise you. Especially Billy." She looked at him and fell onto his shoulder. "Sonny…why does keep have to happening to me?..." Sonny looked off into space somewhere. "I don't know…I really don't know…."

Outside two men got out of an SUV and started making their move towards the house. "We're in. Sonny won't be sunny for long." They drew a pistol and made their way to the front gate. And kicked down the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Get in. Get Out.

Crockett swiftly jerked around to see two men aiming at him with a gun with the smashed door down behind them. "GET DOWN!" he yelled as he grabbed Caroline and rolled over the counter. He pulled his Deagle out and opened fire on them, killing the first man. The second man took cover behind a couch near the TV, who was frantically reloading. Crockett told Caroline to stay down and ran for cover near a chair across the couch. The man popped out from the cover and released 4 shots in the air, narrowly missing the chair Crockett was behind. Crockett fired back, missing three of his shots and nailing him on the fourth one.

Crockett slowly popped out from his cover with eyes wide. He aimed his gun around and surveyed the area. It seemed clear now. He grabbed Caroline and ushered her out of the house. Rico had turned around after receiving calls of a civilian shooting from the neighborhood he had just left. "Rico! Rico….open the door and get her to the OCB now!" Rico nodded and swiftly opened the door and got her in, driving off. Crockett made a break for his Ferrari, but noticed something on the floor near one of the dead men. A recorder!

He grabbed it on his way out and hopped in. He noticed the SUV parked across the other side starting its engine. "Not today pal…not today…" He gunned the Daytona and sped off down the street, with the SUV giving chase. He swerved in and out of Miami traffic. The fact that it had become late at night only served to make it harder. The SUV jerked a swift curve around the end of the street, just in time to see Crockett getting away. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw there were now 2 SUVs headed for him behind.

He stepped on the gas and gritted his teeth. Suddenly gunfire was heard behind him, coming from the SUVs. He jerked in and out of traffic in hopes to throw the SUVs off the road. It didn't work. They now split into two lanes and were coming up fast behind him. He noticed a small intersection just ahead of the streetlights on the road and decided to pull a move. He jerked swiftly around right in the middle of the junction and started driving down the way he came from. This caught one of the SUVs by surprise and smashed into the nearest Pizzeria, ruffling traffic away in its path. The other SUV was still after him. He drove down towards his boat towards the pier.

The SUV started gaining on him fast in the heat of the night, dodging unruly traffic in and out. Crockett had a way of getting in and out of traffic more easily than a heavy SUV. He saw the pier in sight and realized this was his only chance to throw the gang behind him. This was a risk he knew had to take. And he did. He put on full speed down the asphalt, hair blowing in the hot wind of the night and the constant traffic honking all around him. Up ahead was a boat just making its way towards shore that had just left. He looked behind him and grinned. A small ramp lay ahead on the dock and he stepped on the gas as hard as he could, shifting into 5th gear.

And that was it. He drove right off the ramp into the cold sea air. The Daytona soared gracefully in the night, with its wheels spinning and glimmering beautifully all around. Everything felt so slow motion right then and there. The Daytona seemed to be stuck in midair almost, as it fell right onto the back of the docking boat in time. Crockett simply sat there for a split second, not knowing what had just happened. Neither did the SUV behind him, because it mindlessly had followed him right into the ocean.

Its heavy weight and body didn't allow it to soar gracefully like the nimble Daytona. Instead, it just fell. Right into the cold, hard waters of the night. Crockett looked up. There were a few faces looking back at him in awkward shock. He looked back, then tried to shrug it off. "Well guys. Nice boat you have here. Spacious. Very spacious." Didn't seemed to be working all that well, but it was the least he could do, no?

Late at night, Castillo sat at his desk, flipping through case files. He ran through several of the ones connected to Auric Waters and Santano Cruz. Oddly enough, an unlisted detail wrote that Waters had served in the CIA years after Vietnam. Why wasn't it listed in the official terms of clearance on the paper then? It was 'unranked' but should still have been there. Not that it mattered now anyway, but still. Crockett walked in, looking tired and dazed.

"Lieutenant…I have the tape. Here." He looked up from his chair and walked over. "Where did you get it?" Crockett looked up from his chair. "A few uninvited guests brought it along for me." Castillo took the tape and looked at it. Then he went over and filed it in as evidence. "Waters and his men must be onto this now." Crockett sighed. "Yeah. I know. Where's Caroline?" Castillo looked at him. "We're keeping her at a government safe house right now." Crockett looked up at him in bewilderment. "At a safe house? Lieutenant, you know what went down just a few hours ago and now you're keeping her at a safe house?"

Castillo had a deep look in his face. "We can't keep her here. It's a risk we can't take right now. Sorry." Crockett started seeing red and grabbed his coat and stormed out. He couldn't believe this. One moment she almost died and the next she's thrown back into the same possibility again. He opened the door to his car and got in. He was about to start the engine when suddenly his phone rang.

"You got 12 hours Crockett. 12. Hand over the tapes…and your damsel in distress goes free." His eyes widened. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" The voice on the other end was all too familiar. It was Auric Waters. "You meet me here at this bar with the tapes, and I'll take you to the safehouse that we chose for her. Sound good?"

It didn't sound good at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Caroline's Theme

"Get all units on code 6. We have a kidnapping in progress and a possible drug deal. Yes, thanks." Lieutenant Castillo put down his phone and looked at Crockett, sitting in his office. He knew he was in the wrong this time, and that he shouldn't have kept Caroline at the safe house. Unfortunately, there wasn't a whole lot he could do about it now other than deploy units to go get her.

"So? What's the plan Marty?" Castillo hung his head for a few seconds. "Get Switek and Zito to go check out the place in advance right now. I'll be reporting back on the situation and let you know when to move in." Crockett looked out the window. "Same damn thing Marty…ain't it? Survey the area, when it's safe to move in we go…doesn't change…" Castillo looked at him. "What are you trying to say?" "I'm saying, that it'd be a goddamn shame if something were to happen to Caroline and I gave you my badge!"

Crockett fumed for a few seconds, then stormed out the office. Castillo felt bad inside about the whole situation, but he couldn't let his emotions jeopardize the whole case. Not now with Caroline in the way. He ushered for Zito to come in the office. "Yea Lieutenant?" "Go with Switek to the docks. I want a full survey of the area before my men move in." Zito nodded and swiftly headed out the door, patting Stan to go with him.

Crockett sat in his Ferrari in the OCB parking lot. It didn't feel right. It just didn't feel right this happening to him and Caroline. Caroline was right. Somehow, his job managed to catch up to her even though it was supposed to be over for good. It killed him every day knowing, that for the greater good of the common public, he was putting his life, and now his ex-wife's on the line. It just…wasn't right anymore. Was it?

"Heyy…partner. Whatcha doin' out here all by yourself man?" Crockett turned to see Rico walking near him. "Ah…nothing. I'm just…thinkin'." Rico got in. "Thinking about what?" Crockett ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know man…I don't know…this whole thing. It's getting to me man. Like it's somehow my fault that Caroline got into all of this…" Rico looked at him for a few seconds. "Hey man…don't beat yourself up over it now. It wasn't your fault, and you damn well know that." "Yeah yeah, I know Rico. I know…but I can't help it man…think I'm in over my head about this or what?"

"I don't know man. Do you got a head?" Crockett smiled. He then gunned the engine to the Daytona and backed out of the parking lot. He remembered someone who…might be of special interest in this case.

"Hey uh…you know uh, you could always buy cable tv for much cheaper from my company here man, you know?" Izzy Moreno mercilessly walked around his counter in hopes of getting his customer to pay for cable tv network. Little did he know he would be getting a lot less, than his money's worth. "Come on now, those corporations are out there to uh, you know, steal your money and life! Trust me man, there are plenty of cable companies out the-…" The customer looked in disgust at him. "Maybe you should try to fix your hair first mister!" Izzy was taken aback. "Hey! That's rude man! I will make sure you don't ever come back here, you hear me!" he shouted, as the customer walked off.

The customer rolled out, but a familiar Daytona pulled in. "Man, some rude customers these days man…I hope I have better luck today…" The door opened and two familiar faces walked in. "Izzy!" He turned around and had a look of slight bewilderment on his face. "Hey uh…Crocket…Tubbs….what brings you here today?" Sonny took off his glasses and dusted down his white coat. "Well Izzy boy, we were wondering if you happen to have any…oh I don't know, information, maybe?"

"Eh uh, I don't know what you're talking about man, that's…that's not my business anymore you know. I'm clean now! See!" He pulled out a small radio to try and awe the detectives. Didn't work. "Look man, you sure as hell may be clean, but my file says something else. Mhm hm, that's right Izzy." Rico piped up. "So? What's it gonna be? 12 years? Or a little help?" "Ok ok…fine. Fine man…follow me."

Rico grilled him a little about Auric Waters. "Auric? Oh uh…that guy. Hehe. Yeah, he uh…he's a big man now man…scary guy, you know? I'd advise you stay away from him." Sonny rolled his eyes. "Just tell me where he keeps his boat." Izzy scratched his head in nervousness. "Ok ok….you know where you keep your boat Crockett? He uh, I think he's pulling in for a shipment today there." Crockett looked at Rico. "What the hell? Where I keep my boat?" "I'm not lying man, check it out for yourself in a few hours. He'll be there." Crockett sighed and patted him on the back. "Thanks Izzy."

Evening time settled in and the streets of Miami were never ending. The Daytona mercilessly tore up Asphalt while on its way to stop by the pier where Crockett kept his boat tied. It sure was a pretty sky amidst this mess, Rico remarked. "Yeah, sure is man. And I'm sure the sight we see at the boat will be prettier!" They both laughed. The light posts seemed to fly by in a lightning manner, lighting up the dark evening. The Daytona's wheels spun in a shiny manner, the chrome looking like a smooth blur in the dark. The wind blew in Crockett's face and hair as he stepped harder on the gas. It was going to be quite the night.

The Daytona parked right near the pier and stood there. Crockett lifted the phone and dialed a number quickly. "Switek, Zito, anything?" Switek picked up. "Yup! Your man is here for delivery! Over and out." He hung up the radio. He looked at Rico. "Ready?" "Ready." They both opened their doors and drew their weapons, crouching near the bushes. A ship came into the docks and parked near Crockett's. He motioned for Tubbs to inch towards the boat, but behind the van Zito and Switek were in. "Man Larry, this sure gets boring after a while, doesn't it?" Zito chuckled. "Stan, this isn't James Bond." "So what? Doesn't mean I can be, right?" He rolled his eyes.

Crockett crouch sprinted towards his boat and got inside. Tubbs got in shortly afterwards. Crockett put his gun in his holster and started the engine to the boat. He began speeding off towards the other one. "Rico tell Castillo to get all units to move in. Now!" He nodded and picked up the cellphone and made the call. The boat grinded the deep Miami waters at a high rate of speed when one of Auric's men spotted the boat.

"Hey! What the hell is that?" He put on his binoculars and saw Crockett in the cockpit. "Get rid of it him! Now!"

Gunfire opened and starting hitting the boat. Luckily the boat didn't go easily, but if they stayed in there too long, they'd be toast. "Rico!" "I got you man!" He pulled out a machine gun stashed in the closet and opened the hood to the boat and opened fire back. He knocked two of the men out, then Switek and Zito took a shot at two other men on the front end of the ship. Crockett slowed down the boat and got out. "Come on man, let's get this over with."\

Crockett climbed onto the back of the ship and climbed up the ladder, being careful not to fall. Rico grabbed a ledge on the side of the ship and climbed onto the deck. He drew his shotgun and met Crockett in the dining room. They barged the door open and saw Caroline tied to a chair, with Auric Waters pointing a gun at her.

"Freeze! Miami Vice!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dead Revelations

Auric Waters stood in the dining room with a gun pointed to Caroline's head and seemed to have no reaction. The bearded, scruffy 46-year-old stood motionless, as if seeing Sonny and Rico meant nothing to him. Then he burst out laughing for a good minute. Sonny looked at Rico with a worried expression, thinking that this was worse than he thought.

"Sonny Sonny Sonny…I always knew you were a man of character…always holding your promises…very loyal to your…wife too." "Yeah, and you were always the opposite magnet…" Sonny mumbled under his breath. Rico piped up. "Better put that gun down man. Real fast. And no one gets hurt." He still had the gun pointed to Caroline, who was mumbling something intangible with the tape on her mouth. "Auric…you don't know what the hell you're doing man…come on now…put it down…"

"I don't know Sonny…maybe I should have had the gun to YOUR head when you decided to kick me out of your home, because I was 'clinically insane'…Sonny." Crockett could tell this wasn't going to end well with the way he was taking things. "Auric…. you don't understand do you…. just put it down. Come one man…all these years in the military, and now you stoop to this?" Auric grew mad. "All these years in the military and you can't keep your damn wife out of trouble?!"

Things were starting to heat up, and if someone didn't do something fast, it would sheer bloodshed everywhere. Then someone did do something. Switek had managed to get into the cockpit of the ship through a few nifty little tricks. He radioed back to Castillo, saying: "I'm in Lieutenant. Just let me work my magic now." He put down his radio and grabbed the steering wheel of the ship and gave it a sharp turn towards the left, rocking the whole ship violently.

Upstairs the sudden movement of the ship startled everybody onboard, giving Crockett and Tubbs a chance to move in. But not so easily. The ship rocked sideways and threw everyone's balance off, causing Auric to trip and slide towards the glass window and Sonny fell on top of him. This was their chance. Rico shot two of the guards standing in the back of the dining room and made his way over to untie Caroline. Sonny threw a punch at Auric, knocking the gun out of his hand.

He rolled over and threw one back at him. Chaos ensued on the ship at that point. They both rolled over outside to the deck, where Auric tried to choke Sonny with his bare hands. He didn't have much time to let him do it, so he kicked him square in the chest, throwing him backwards. The ship started rocking again with the sudden movement of the fighting. Sonny got up and grabbed him, lifting him upwards and throwing his against the guard railing. Suddenly Auric saw his gun lying on the floor and went for it, grabbing it quickly and aimed it at Sonny.

Suddenly it seemed as if Sonny had lost this one. But had he? "Too bad…Crockett. Best detective around here…eh? That's real funny Sonny. Who's gonna take your place when you're gone? Huh?" He chuckled. Sonny didn't. With blood running down his mouth and some bruises on his face, he put his hands up. "You don't have to do this man….I'm telling you…you don't have to do this…" Auric looked at his nails on his fingers. "Easy for you to say hotshot. Maybe you'll learn to live without taking your girls and cars for granted after some treatment…" Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caroline being dragged away by Rico out the other side and swiftly turned his gun around.

And shot her.

"CAROLINE!" Sonny screamed with rage and jumped on Auric. Rico looked down just as he heard the gunshot and saw Caroline's bleeding arm. "Oh hell no…Switek! Switek get an ambulance NOW!" He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Luckily for him, the boat swayed again but didn't throw off his balance. But just as Sonny leaped on Auric and threw the gun out of his hand, the boat shook again and they both lost their balance, throwing them both in the ocean. It was a silent dream that wasn't supposed to come true. They plummeted 20 feet from the deck and straight into the cold waters of the night, plunging with a splash.

Switek rushed to get Zito to call an ambulance and Castillo had ordered all units to move in on the ship. DEA teams were running towards the ship en masse and a helicopter was flying overhead. Most of the thugs had already been arrested, but there was no sign of Sonny and Auric. "Rico, where's Sonny?" As the ambulance approached and Caroline lay unconscious, he looked around. "I don't know man…he was just there when I saw him leap at Waters…" With not enough time to lose, they loaded Caroline on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital.

Sonny was still alive and so was Auric. With clothes soaked and floating in the water, he grabbed Auric by the throat and made an attempt to drown him. Auric did the same and grabbed him back. The two men clenched each other throat's and fought to the very end for their survival. "I told you you'd never get away with this…Auric…" Sonny said, struggling for breath. Gasping for air, he replied. "Yeah? Well…it doesn't matter anymore now…does it?" He managed to make a weak smile.

Sonny decided he had no choice. Running short of breath in the rushing waves, he reached for his pistol strapped to his leg slowly, managed to pry it free, and just before he would have fallen unconscious, smacked Auric in the head with it. His hold on him was instantly gone and he fell back into the water, not knowing what had hit him. And never would. Sonny fell back too, but floated on his back, gasping to refill his air deprived lungs. He didn't think he'd make it this far. Then he remembered Caroline.

-24 Hours Later-

Sonny stood outside the glass pane in the hospital, looking at Caroline on her bed. She was still unconscious, but had managed to recover her vitals after the bullet from her arm had been removed. Rico came out from behind him. "Hey man…" He turned to look at him. "Hey…." Rico looked through the window. "Don't worry man…she'll be alright. Trust me." He tried to smile. "Yeah. I hope so too Rico. I hope so too." A nurse walked in the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over Mr. Crockett and Mr…" "Tubbs." She nodded. Sonny turned around and sauntered towards the exit in grim. He could only hope now that things would be okay.

It was 3 AM now. He got into his car and Rico got into the passenger seat. He stepped on the gas and made his way onto the ever-bustling streets of Miami. "Hey come on man…lighten up. She's going to be alright man." I know…I know Rico…it's just…." He grew curious. "Just what?" Sonny didn't seem to know what to say. "I don't know man…it's just one of those things I guess." Rico understood. He decided to turn the radio on and see what was playing. "The Fire Still Burns" came on just at the right time.

"Nothin' like a little Russ Ballard…am I right partner?" Sonny looked at him chuckled. "Nothin' like a little Russ Ballard…" Sonny suddenly remembered something. "The tape…Rico, did they find the tape?" Rico's smile vanished. "Yeah…they did. In the water." Sonny slumped into his seat. Nothing ever did go as planned anymore, did it?

With that, the Ferrari gleamed off into the night of the Miami heat, soaring as if nothing had ever even occurred that day. It truly had been a wild ride…

The end.


End file.
